


Legolas’ Song Of The Sea

by Sicklester



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Legolas - Freeform, Legolas’ Song Of The Sea, Middle Earth, Other, Song fic, i love my baby elf, kinda sad, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: To the sea, to the sea! The white gulls are crying, the wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying-Legolas leaves middle Earth-Song: Legolas’ Song Of The Sea 🌊





	Legolas’ Song Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This song literally makes me cry!
> 
> The lyrics begin and end with ‘~•~’ because I can’t use bold or italics right now.

~•~To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,~•~

Legolas stood on the shore of the salty ocean, staring out with glazed eyes

~•~The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.~•~

His hair was messy from the breeze that blew through it 

~•~West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,~•~

The sunset looked lovely, even though he couldn't enjoy it's beauty 

~•~The voices of my people that have gone before me?~•~

He knew he'd eventually have to sail west... just not this soon, the voices called out to him

~•~I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;~•~

He grew tired of Mirkwood and all of Middle Earth

~•~For our days are ending and our years failing.~•~

His time was up and he's know for quite a while now. The cries of the white gulls and the longing for the sea was too strong to ignore

~•~I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.~•~

He boarded the boat, letting his tears fall as he did so 

~•~Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,~•~

He looked behind him, just one last time. He searched the shore for his Father, who never showed up

~•~Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,~•~

He heard them as he got closer, they spoke in his native language 

~•~In Eressëaut, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,~•~

He saw the light gleaming from The Undying Lands, here is his final resting place

~•~Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever.~•~

Life continues on here.


End file.
